Finding Life Again
by dreamsescape
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet again on vacation after years of sorrow and lonliness.  Are they destined to be together and fill the emptiness in each other?  Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Troy Bolton was retiring at 30 from the LA Lakers. Chad thought he still had a couple of years in him, but Troy was tired and sore after all of the years pounding the courts. His spirit was tired, too. He was lonely, tired of the traveling life of a basketball player. Truth be told, he'd never taken advantage of the high life offered up at every turn to men in his position. He hadn't partied, only occasionally gone out to the ultra nice restaurants with friends, never took advantage of the legions of women who threw themselves at professional basketball players. He was empty.

He should be empty, he thought. Five years ago, he'd lost his wife in a hit and run accident. He'd met her in college, and they'd married soon after he got his NBA contract. Cindy was the sweetest person he'd ever known. She'd been kind, gentle, loving. They had waited to have kids until they were older, hoping he'd stop being on the road so much. She had her own career, too. She'd kept busy with that while he traveled. He hadn't dated since she died. All of his friends had tried to fix him up, but he'd declined. He just didn't have the heart to try to restart that part of his life. He still felt his heart had a hole in it. He really thought he'd passed the time when he grieved. He didn't dream of her being alive again any more, didn't say goodnight at the end of the day like he'd done for the first couple of years. But he knew he was still left empty by her loss; and he thought it might always be that way. Every woman who wanted to meet the Troy Bolton was a turn off, too. He really didn't want a woman who wanted his fame and money. He didn't have the energy or desire to find one who didn't.

The Lakers had offered him a coaching job. He was thinking about it. He thought about volunteering for a while, maybe with inner city kids. He knew that there was plenty he could do to better the world. Find meaning in life. Figure out what he could do in his future to make it worthwhile. Maybe he'd coach at a high school. Help kids along there. He knew the possibilities were out there.

For now he was keeping his house. He'd bought it when they'd first married, so it wasn't a mansion. That's why he kept it. It was manageable. He didn't need a butler to run it. He had a cleaning service, sent out most of his laundry, and got take out food, if he needed something that he couldn't cook up quickly.

He really needed to go on a nice vacation and rest, too. Get his head on straight, figure things out. His parents were retired now, and travelled quite a bit. He was sure they'd give him plenty of advice on where to go on vacation. They gave him plenty of advice on everything. He laughed.

Gabriella Montez was at 29, one of the best research scientists at her company. She'd gotten her PhD from Stanford, and advanced quickly into management. She now oversaw a whole division of her company. One of the best and brightest. She'd loved her fellow graduate student, John, and lived with him for 2 years before they married. A year after that, he was dead of cancer. He had been the one she could talk to about all of the scientific ideas she had, the one she could talk to about her dreams of someday having a family. He wasn't thrown by her intelligence. He appreciated it. He was kind and handsome in his own way. She was in shock for what seemed like a year, then her memories of him gradually started to fade, replaced by a feeling of loss. She carried that feeling with her. Her work had become her life. Working to make things better for others. That was her purpose. It didn't help the lonely nights and holidays. She'd go home to her mom at Christmas and Thanksgiving, but it still left many empty weekends. Virtually all of her girlfriends were married now. Several of them had children. She kept up with them all, and valued their friendships. She didn't want to horn in on their family lives, though. They tried to set her up with dates over the years, but she was picky. She wanted someone who was smart enough to talk to, and those guys were few and far between. Either crazy as loons, sex fiends, or going out on their wives. That was her luck. So she didn't venture out very often after her first few experiences. It wasn't worth it, and it made her feel worse. Her life was empty, but she was at least at peace with it.

She cruised the internet travel sites looking for a place to go for vacation this year. She took herself on a nice vacation every year alone. She deserved it. She lived in a condo which had little upkeep. A two bedroom, so her mom could come and stay. She wasn't rich, but she could splurge on a nice vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

The airplane touched down on the Carribean island. Gabriella couldn't wait to relax and lay on the beach for a while, feel the sand between her toes. It had been a couple of years since she'd gone to the beach. She'd splurged on a 5 star resort with luxurious accomodations, and miles of private beach. Actually, she'd found a great review on the place; then a great internet price. She couldn't resist. There were a lot of activities at the resort, so she hoped she could do some fun things, even without someone with her.

The car pulled up outside the port cochere at the resort, waiting on the limousine ahead of her. She watched the tall man get out alone, and give a tip to the driver. Gabriella thought, is that Troy Bolton?. She'd occasionally seen pictures of him in the papers since they graduated high school, but she hadn't seen him since. They'd been friends but never dated. She'd had a crush on him, but that was all there had been time for before graduation. Could that be him all alone? Why would he be alone, a guy like him, at a large resort like this? His girlfriend or wife is probably meeting him here, she thought. Maybe I can say hello. At least I'll know someone here. Of course, he is a famous basketball star; he may not have time to talk to me. So she talked herself out of saying anything to him.

Gabriella walked to the check in desk at the hotel, gave her name, ID, and credit card, picked up her room keys; and went to the elevator. Concierge level. That was a great deal. She'd get snacks and breakfast everyday. Room 1845. She slid her key into the lock and opened the door. She had gotten a huge room with a panorama of windows overlooking the ocean. A supersoft king bed with 600 count sheets and duvet cover. She went into the bathroom and saw a huge whirlpool tub. The bathroom had french doors which opened onto the balcony for that close ocean view and private hot tub combination. Wow. This is terrific. She thought. She wished she had someone to share it all with, but she didn't feel sorry for herself. She was past that. She was determined to enjoy the vacation.

Troy took the elevator up to the Concierge level. He was used to staying there since he had to try to have some privacy from the fans. His room was 1847, ocean view, top of the line. He was so glad to get to the room, and dropped down own the bed to relax. He needed to relax. He felt alone and without a real purpose. He hoped he'd be able to find a purpose for the next part of his life. The bellman knocked on the door to bring his luggage. When he opened it he heard a soft female voice thanking another bellman next door to him.

He thought, do I know that voice? No. He shook his head. He thought about lying down on the cool bed again and just sleeping, but then he decided to go out on the beach. That was why he came here, right?

Gabriella rented an umbrella with 2 chairs on the beach at the stand by the pool. She picked up a complimentary bottle of water and 2 towels at the stand as well. She made her way down to the beach and found the sign Montez written on it by her umbrella and dropped her things. She sat down to put sunscreen on, then lay down on a chair to sun. The sky was blue with wispy white clouds way up high. The ocean was a deep blue with white crashing waves against the white sand. All she wanted to hear was the crashing waves rhythmically hitting the beach to calm her soul.

Troy made his way to the beach and looked for his umbrella. There it was. Bolton. He sat his things down. He wished he'd gotten a drink at the stand, but then a waiter came by and he ordered some water and a beer. He felt like he needed to unwind. He felt like it was time for bed with all the travel. He settled down on a chair and looked around. He saw the lovely woman lying on the chair at the umbrella next to him. Her dark hair pulled up on top of ther head, her face turned away from him. Petite, but very easy to look at. Add it to the view, since I am all alone here. I won't have anything else to look at. He took his Ipod out, thought again, and put it back in his bag. Maybe he'd just try to relax with nature right now. The waiter brought his beer and water. He pulled the chair out and put on some sunscreen and lay back and tried to relax. His mind kept going though. As always. He turned to look at his neighbor. Maybe she could keep his mind in one place. He watched her through his sunglasses. Petite, curvy. She looked young, but had poise. He wondered how old she was. She looked oddly familiar, like he'd seen her before. But not recently because he really had no idea who she was. She was probably too young for him, and he didn't need a vacation fling, he told himself. It was bad being alone for so long. He couldn't even enjoy the view without feeling guilty. No ring though. He watched her sit up and try to put sunscreen on her back. He was a little amused at her antics. He knew there was a spot she missed, but he didn't say anything. That would give him away. He watched her get up and walk into the ocean with a small raft. She jumped on the waves, then lay on the raft awhile. He continued to watch her. This was a good idea to keep his mind focused on something, Troy thought, as he smiled. Finally, she walked back to her chair with her hair streaming down now. It was long and wet. Just like her. Boy she curved in all the right places, he thought. She pulled off her sunglasses, and rubbed her face with her towel. It was then he knew that he knew her. Her face was really familiar. He shifted in his chair to glance at the sign on her umbrella, and it said: "MONTEZ". Oh, my god, he thought, could that be Gabriella Montez? Why would she be all alone in a Caribbean resort? He tried to remember what he heard about her from Chad. She'd gone to Stanford with Taylor, something about graduate school. He wished he'd listened better. She looked really young, if that was her, he thought. Now what to do to see if it was her.

He sat up and took a big drink of water, keeping his eyes on her. Oh, man. He walked over to her chair. "Excuse me, could I borrow your board?" 

Gabriella looked up and saw none other than Troy Bolton standing beside her chair. Woah, she thought. Glad she had her sunglasses on to hide her eyes. "Sure," she said. "Wait a minute, Are you Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah."

" I think I went to high school with you. I'm Gabriella Montez."

Troy laughed. "Gabriella? I haven't seen you since high school. How are you?" He pulled her into a big hug. They'd been close friends so many years ago. Of course, Troy thought, it didn't hurt to hug a beautiful woman in a tiny bathing suit who was wet and felt so good against you. Troy, calm down.

They pulled apart. Gabriella said, "Of course, you can use my board. I picked it up at the stand anyway. So you are down here on vacation?"

"Yeah, I just retired from the NBA last month. I wanted some rest and relaxation after this last season. Thought about the beach and ended up here."

"What about you?"

"Well, this is my vacation, too. I found a great deal on the internet, and voila, here I am."

"Are you here alone, or is there a Mr. Montez somewhere here?"

"No, Troy, I'm here all by myself." She looked away at the ocean as her voice went quiet.

"What are you doing now. I remember hearing that you went to Stanford."

"I work for X Pharmaceutical Company in drug research, have for years. I got my PhD in biochemistry, and then signed on with them."

"Are you going to do any coaching now that you are retiring? "

"That's what I am trying to figure out. That's why I decided to take this vacation."

"What about your family? You came alone?"

"Gabriella, I'm all on my own. My wife died about 5 years ago, hit by a drunk driver." Now it was his turn to look away into the ocean. He wished he hadn't had to tell her. He felt the words hang like a pall over them now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Troy. I didn't know." Gabriella reached her hand out to his arm. "I know that must have been so hard for you. I am really sorry." She looked into his eyes.

"That's ok, you wouldn't have known, Gaby. Let's talk about you. You've never married? Been too busy?"

"No, I married in my twenties. John was a graduate student with me, but he died of cancer a year after we married, and I've just been working after that." She looked away.

"Oh, no, Gaby. That's just as bad for you as my life has been for me. I guess you know how it is, then, really. I am so sorry. Don't you wish we didn't have to have this conversation?"

"Yeah. I wish it didn't have to happen to either of us." She smiled a weak smile at him.

"But that's the way it is, and the life we have to lead." He grabbed her hand and drew her towards the ocean.

"Come on, we need to swim, and dive into the waves to wash this away for awhile."

They played in the waves for a while. Diving through them. Body surfing them. Floating out past them on their backs.

Walking out of the surf, she stumbled against him after a big wave. He felt her body wet and slippery with sunscreen brush against him, and reached his arm around her to steady her. He noticed the blush on her cheeks, as she thanked him. Her body felt so good to him, he thought. Two lonely people, old friends.

They went back to the umbrella and sat together. He brought his stuff over and sat down. She pulled out a book, and he grabbed his Ipod. Every once in a while they talked about something. Just comfortable, and not alone. Troy thought about Gabriella's body more than once. He realized that he liked the feel of her against him, but more than ever, he knew that he couldn't have a fling with her. She was as vulnerable as he was, maybe more. He really couldn't believe that he'd found someone who knew what it was like to be young and widowed like him; and it was his old friend, Gabriella. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Of course he'd never seen her in a bathing suit before. He was surprised that he was focusing on her body. It had been years since his wife's death, and he barely looked at the hoardes of skimpily clad women he saw at games. Gabriella was real, though, he thought. A real person to him. Not a groupie. And she knew how it was to live life like he had, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

They went back to the hotel together, dropped off their towels at the pool, rinsed off the sand.

Troy asked Gabriella, "Would you like to have dinner together?"

" Sure, I had reservations for one, but I can cancel."

"How about if we add another to your reservation, and we can meet there?"

"That sounds great."

They got into the elevator, "What floor are you on?"

"Eighteenth."

"Me, too."

"Concierge, I told you I found a great internet deal,' she laughed.

They walked side by side to their rooms, right beside each other. "This is definitely a coincidence." Troy laughed. "How about I pick you up here for dinner?"

"Great, Troy."

She went into her bathroom and showered, then dried her hair and straightened it. She pulled a sundress out of her bag that would be great for dinner with Troy. Why did she care what she looked like with Troy? Well, looking good and a little sexy, never hurt anyone, she thought. She put on light makeup, and a spritz of cologne. She was ready to go.

Troy had taken a shower after staring at the hot tub, with visions of Gabriella in it. Troy, you definitely have gone too long without a woman. Poor Gabriella is just as bad or worse off than you are, losing her husband, and you can't get your mind off her body. He realized that he was looking forward to spending the evening with her. She was gorgeous to look at, but he knew they could talk about all kinds of things at dinner. She was so intelligent, that he knew she'd know something about any subject he could bring up. He wouldn't be lonely. They could catch up on what gossip the other knew about their old friends, too. She was a very special lady.

He knocked on her door, and she let him into her room. "Love the room and the view, Gaby. It looks just like mine." he laughed. "You look lovely in that dress tonight. It fits the tropical theme here."

She smiled at him." You look nice, yourself, Troy."

He liked that she was a little shy and quiet, that she wasn't throwing herself at him. The dress was a halter top and he liked her style, too. Shy but sexy. Quiet, but flirty. They went down to the restaurant. Octopi. Gourmet seafood and very pricey. They ordered different dishes, but Troy wanted to taste hers. He was amazingly familiar. Like he was her best friend all over again. He realized that he was enjoying this dinner with her. The meal, the conversation, and the company. Gabriella thought, this man is not meant to be alone. He was talking and opening up, warming up to her. Talking about himself, their friends, his life. She gave him the low down on Taylor and Kelsi. He told her about Chad, Zeke, and Jason. Neither had talked to Sharpay and Ryan in years. They were in New York. The dinner came to an end. They neither wanted dessert, so decided to walk on the beach instead.

She slipped off her heels and carried them in her right hand. He reached down and held her left hand as they walked along the beach. The waves crashed into the shore and the whitecaps gleamed in the moonlight. Troy knew just what would fit the end of the evening perfectly. A soft kiss, a makeout session, more... He almost hit himself in the head. Not a soul would believe the thoughts running through his mind. Everyone he knew thought he was going to be celibate for life. And here, Gabriella Montez was waking him up from his long night of grief and lonliness. And she didn't have a clue about her effect on him.

Of course, Gabriella had some thoughts of her own about Troy. She realized why she'd had a crush on him years ago when he was her good friend. He was warm and wonderful. The hug he'd given her today felt so good to her. Walking hand in hand down the beach was like a dream. She longed for someone to love and to love her back. Right now she could just pretend he cared a little. She hadn't thought about anything but Troy all day. He was beautiful, handsome, fit, muscular, anyway you looked at him. His hair, his eyes, his mouth; she remembered from years ago. She realized for him to still be alone after 5years, that he must have loved his wife very much. She figured he could have any woman he wanted. But she could dream and have a little fantasy about him. He was the only man she'd even thought about in the 4 years since her husband died. John had been quiet, a bit nerdy; but he loved her. Troy was totally different. The feel of Troy's hand on her body, made her wish she could get closer to him; just give up herself to him. She couldn't believe she was so attracted to him after less than one day together. They walked about a mile and back to the hotel. Rinsed off their feet in the outdoor shower. Walked barefoot to the elevator, still hand in hand. They stopped in the concierge lounge and got drinks, then carried them back to their rooms. At the door, they said goodnight, lingering for a moment, each wishing for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

The next morning, Gabriella got up early to look for shells. A runner came up to her and stopped. She looked right into the eyes of Troy Bolton again. Sweat dripped off of his face, glistened on his chest and shoulders. She had the urge to kiss the sweat off of him, and gulped. Thank god he couldn't read her mind. He was surely gorgeous and sexy as hell. How was she supposed to resist looking at him?

"Morning, Gabriella!" He smiled brightly at her. God, she looked so fresh and beautiful. She had a tank top and shorts, with a bucket full of shells in her hand. She smiled back at him.

"Hi! Troy! You sure are energetic this morning."

"Have you had breakfast? Let's go grab some at the pool side cafe, then." They walked down the beach back to the hotel. He grabbed her bucket and looked through it as they walked. " If you want to go shelling again, Gabi, I ll go with you."

She took a drink of her coffee, and looked over at him. Once again, he was so familiar with her. He ordered a fruit plate to share. She got some yogurt with granola sprinkles. He had an omelette. They talked about what they wanted to do today, pored over some brochures of activities together It was like he thought they were on vacation together. They were planning their day together, and the next week.

More than once she thought, Troy, what would you be doing for company if I wasn't here? Or would you even seek it out? It was as if Troy was incredibly happy that he'd found her, for whatever reason. She wondered if he was trying to escape his lonliness. She knew she was comfortable to him, not a threat of any kind to him. And she could tell he'd been lonely for a long time. Just like her. When you have been spending your life alone, you can tell when someone else has.

He finished chattering on about fishing boats and scuba diving, which things to do. She didn't know so she just let him choose. He brought out the island dining guide, so they could plan where to go for dinner. Gabriella had made a couple of reservations, which they cancelled. Troy could name drop, and get a reservation anywhere. Her whole vacation where she planned to do nothing was now turning into an adventure with Troy. And she was glad. Even as self sufficient as she was, she was lonely. Troy brightened her day in so many ways. He was gorgeous, with his blue eyes reflecting the ocean. He was kind, warm, and funny. He was a dream, she thought. She couldn't look beyond that; but she decided to live for the day, to enjoy him and the moment, no matter the risk to her heart. She thought this moment might be all she'd ever have again.

Troy looked up at Gabi as she read the brochure for the deep sea fishing. He knew she wanted to go on a boat, but she wasn't sure about actually fishing. Her eyes were dark brown and flitted over the brochure. She had no makeup on, but was just naturally beautiful. Gorgeous. He took a deep breath. He realized that his lonely vacation was quickly turning into an adventure with Gabi. And he was glad. He felt optimistic for once. She was comfortable to be with. He was happy just planning with her. She made his whole life brighter. He was amazed that another person could do that for him so quickly. Of course, he'd known her forever. He knew he was moving quickly, taking over all of her time on her vacation. She seemed to want to be with him, too. He knew she was vulnerable, like he was. But his mind and heart was pushing him towards her at breakneck speed. Like he'd been waiting for her to come into his life again. Almost like fate. Who knew that they'd both be going through similar circumstances? He felt an understanding emanate from her and envelop him, emotionally. It was freeing, like he didn't have to be anything but himself with her. He just had to be who he was at that moment, and he was accepted, wrapped up in her smile.

They picked a smaller boat that was for cruising, but that he could fish from if he wanted. They could actually spend the night in the cabins on it. Gabi only wanted to fish if they ate what they caught. Otherwise there was no point for her. So they decided on that one.

They spent the day on the beach again, swimming; talking, resting, sharing the same umbrella and chairs. There was a concert tonight on the beach with a good band and dancing, so they decided to go to it. They'd eaten a light dinner so they'd have plenty of time for the concert. She wore a cute halter top over a skort so she could sit on the beach with ease.

It was hot, so she wore her hair up in a messy bun. They sat on a blanket together and got drinks from the waiter. Troy was behind her and she sat between his legs, leaning against him. Again, he was so familiar with her. His arms wrapped around her after a particularly sweet song and he kissed her on the cheek spontaneously. He just felt like it. Gabi felt a tingle with his kiss, thought to herself, go with the flow, just enjoy the moment. They got up to dance, and were very good together. Swing, modern, and finally a slow dance. She felt herself lean into him when his hand pressed against her back. She absorbed the smell and feel of him; and it felt so right to be against him. It was comforting and special. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with the music. Her body was responding to the closeness; and she was surprised. He was irresistable to her. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

Troy looked down at her and saw her feelings for him. A mixture of desire and surprise, mingled with caring. His eyes radiated the same to her. He held her close and his body knew it. He wanted to touch his lips to hers, and go with the feeling. But even more, he didn't want to scare her away. This was special, he knew it. He took a deep breath, and held her close as the song finished.

After the concert, they went to their rooms; hand in hand. He felt like he was in high school at her door. He wanted to kiss her so much. He didn't want to ruin the moment either. Butterflies. She could sense his uncertainty, and she knew why. She reached up and lifted her face to his; and he leaned in to kiss her. Softly, lightly, as he tested her response. He touched his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth to him; they deepened their kiss; only breaking for air. Their eyes had the same dreamy, glazed look when they parted.

Troy said, "This night has been beautiful with you. Thank you. We've got to pace ourselves, I know. I'll see you in the morning. I'd better go now to cool off, he laughed.

Gabi said, "Thanks for the wonderful evening. I loved dancing with you. The kiss was a perfect ending for tonite. Yeah, we'd better cool off. But it's wonderful to feel something again. You are a special man."

Troy answered, " You are an incredible woman, Gabi, just incredible." He lightly brushed his lips to hers again as if he couldn't help himself.

As her door closed, Troy wished they could just lie together tonight. He wanted the closeness with her to continue. But he went into his room instead, coaching himself to go slow, and pace himself.

Gabi thought as she lay down on the bed, how much she would like to be lying in his arms now. At least she could dream of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

The sunlight flooded her room early, so she got up again to go to the beach and walk, looking for shells. She looked out at the ocean and remembered last night with Troy with warmth in her heart. She knew she was falling for him. He was irresistable with his looks charm personality, but more the depth of who he was as a person. He was so beautiful to her in every way. She figured she was out to get her heart broken; but she told herself that experiencing whatever she could with Troy would be better than spending the rest of her life alone and never taking a chance. Even if they never saw each other after this week, she'd have the experience of being with him to hold in her heart. God, it was hard not to love him, he was so wonderful.

Just like the day before, she saw a familiar figure jogging down the beach to her. She looked at him and warmth flooded through her. She smiled at him as he leaned down and gave her a light quick kiss on the lips. His face was smiling and warm and inviting. He was so glad to see her this morning. He liked that he could run and she could do her own thing. They walked together and picked up a few more shells. He was too sweaty to hug her. When they reached the hotel, he ran up to take a quick shower while she read the paper beside the pool. He came back down, hair wet from the shower, smelling like soap; she stood up to go to the cafe and he enveloped her in a big hug; and gave her another light, tender kiss. She hugged him back and responded to his kiss. "Finally I'm clean so I can give you a proper good morning kiss, Gabi." He smiled, and she responded, "That's a great way to start the day, Troy." He knew she felt the same way.

Today, they were going shopping in town in the morning, looking around just for fun. There was a museum they wanted to go to also. They walked hand and hand and talked most of the day. They grabbed a light lunch, early in the afternoon. All Troy could think about was Gabriella. Her hair, her face, her smell, her body, her smile, her gentleness, her.

He thought they were unbelievably close, drawn together somehow. She wasn't like any woman he knew; she was more. Special. Just a special, special woman. He found himself wrapping his arms around her several times that day, just because it felt so right.

Gabriella was having a wonderful time with Troy. She felt that they were drawn together by fate somehow. He'd always been wonderful in her eyes. But this older Troy was deep, smart, even more wonderful; and loving to her. Loving. That was the only word she could describe for his attitude towards her. She didn't know where they would go with the relationship, but she relished the feeling in her heart.

When they got back to the hotel, they each went to their room to relax and shower before going to dinner. Troy got a call from Chad. Chad, he knew, worried about him, ever since his wife died. Of course he called to check on him.

"Hey Chad. Yes, I am having a great time. Just got back from cruising the shops, going to a museum. Yes, I've laid on the beach, too. No, I am going on a boat to cruise and fish tomorrow."

"Troy, you sound great. You sound so much better and happier. Maybe you needed this vacation, man."

"Chad, I am happier. I met someone we know here, and we've been doing things together, so I am not alone." Chad thought, he sounded excited. Like for the first time in years.

"Who, Troy? Who is it?"

"You promise not to tell anyone for now, Chad? I'm not sure where it will go from here, but she's made this vacation turn into something marvelous."

"Troy, you've got to tell me."

"It's Gabriella Montez, from high school. She's here at my hotel. We just ran into each other. We're both here alone on our own. We both have something big in common, too. She's a widow. So we were both here alone. You remember how we were such close friends before. It;s like we are close again. Almost instantly. She really understands all that's happened to me, because that's right where she is. And she's beautiful. You remember how pretty she was in high school. Well, she's a beautiful woman now. Gorgeous. And smart as always, but I can handle that. We are just having fun, and talking, and doing things. But it's such a great thing for me. I feel better in three days with her in my life than I have felt in years. OK, tell me I am hopeless."

"Troy, that's great! She was always a great girl. You need a real person like Gabi. Of course it doesn't hurt if she's beautiful."

"Chad, don't tell anyone. I really want this to develop slowly, naturally. This could be something serious and special, because she's special. I feel like I am in high school again. I need this, Chad, this might be my only chance for a future. She's so wonderful."

"Troy, I won't tell anyone, man. I would be so happy for you if you found a wonderful relationship with her. She was always a wonderful person. You need that. More than anyone."

"Chad, you are a good friend, man. When we get back, you've got to meet her again. You'll see what I mean. She is so special. I feel like there is hope again."

"OK, talk to you soon. Good luck with this."

"Bye"

Troy lay down on the bed, drifted off to sleep briefly, thinking of Gabriella in his arms with a smile on his face.

Gabi had taken a shower, and lay down a minute, too, dreaming of Troy. She couldn't believe she was feeling this way about him.

Chad had to call Taylor. They had never dated but remained friends after high school. "Taylor, this is Chad, yes Chad. You have got to do something for me. Call Gabi. Now. Yes, now. Yes, I know she's on vacation in the Caribbean. Look I can't tell you why you should call her. I promised not to. But if you find out what I am talking about you can call me and we can talk about it. You've got to call her now. Just ask how she's doing on her vacation. Just check on her. It's good, I promise. I've got to talk about it, I'm dying here, Tay. Please."

"Chad, you are worse than a teenage girl. What is going on?" She was exasperated with him, she knew him so well that she knew if she didn't call, that he'd be on her all day and night until she did.

So Taylor called Gabi. "Hi! Gabs, how is your vacation, girl? I was just thinking about you, hoping you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh, Hi! Taylor. You will never believe who I've met here. Someone we both know. Troy Bolton! Yes. He's vacationing all by himself here at the same hotel. I can't believe it. Yes, we've gone to dinner and to the ocean, and we're going out on a boat tomorrow. So I have someone to do things with. It's been really fun. Yes, he is still as gorgeous as he was when I last saw him, same blue eyes. He's been really nice, too. Do you know he lost his wife 5 years ago? Yeah, he's never remarried. It's hard to believe we have something like that in common as young as we are. He is still warm and friendly, and funny, too. Yep, his usual wonderful self. Yeah, I know I always had a crush on him. But think about it, we are both been through so much. Yeah, yeah. He could have any woman he wants. But, it's been fun spending time with him so far. We're going out on the boat tomorrow. It should be fun."

Chad called Taylor the moment she hung up from Gabi. "Patience, Chad. Yes, I know what you are talking about now. Troy and Gabi being together on vacation. Amazing coincidence, isn't it."

"What did she say about Troy? Does she like him? What are they doing together?"

"Of course she likes him, she's always liked him, Chad. She never stopped having a crush on him. Let me see if I can quote. 'He's gorgeous as ever. Really nice, warm friendly, funny. his usual wonderful self. We are having so much fun together.' Yeah, I am sure gorgeous means sexy, Chad, in girl talk."

"So she likes Troy and Troy likes Gabi, maybe there is some hope on the horizon. Taylor this would be wonderful for both of them!"

"But we can't do anything, Chad, this is their ball game. We can just stand by and be their friends."

"I know, but I can't believe how much I want Troy and Gabi to get together like permanently. When I heard this, I had to talk to you."

" I agree, if they would get together; they would both be so much better off. They both have so much love to give. They would be perfect for each other. I would love to see them both happy again."

"Call me if you hear anything, Tay. I am not going to be able to stand it."

"You might as well be a teenage girl, Chad," Taylor said under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

cH6

Troy knocked on Gabi's door so they could go to dinner. She let him in, but still had to finish fixing her hair. Troy looked around, and saw an identical hot tub to his. "Hey Gabi, you aren't using your hot tub!"

"Well, have you used yours, Troy?"

"No, it's too big for one person. It would just waste water."

"Are you thinking you want to share, Troy? Just to conserve water of course." She looked sideways at him.

"Maybe, Miss Montez, just maybe." He laughed and smiled at her.

He twirled her around and kissed her lightly.

"We'd better get to dinner, or we will be late."

They took a cab to a great restaurant with island food. After dinner, they danced to the band music in the lounge. They didn't linger, knowing they would have to get up early to go to the boat tomorrow. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. When they got to their rooms, Troy went into her room with her. He looked down and leaned into her, kissing her deeply. They took a deep breath and just held each other for a moment. Troy looked over at the hot tub, and said. " I'm sure we'd both sleep better after a nice relaxing dip, we really need to try it. Water conservation and all." He smiled, and she smiled back. "I'll go get my suit and you can run the water and change." We'll just sit in the tub and relax a while."

Gabi put on a pink bikini that she knew looked great on her. She took a deep breath. Go for the moment, Gabi. It may be all you have.

Troy returned to the room in some swim trunks and brought his IPod with him and speakers. "I thought we needed a little relaxing music."

It was a little awkward as Troy got in first, and held his hand out to Gabriella to sit down with him in the tub. It looked big enough for four people with little seats and multiple jets. It wasn't too hot, either, just warm and inviting. Gabriella leaned back against Troy, tense for a moment, then relaxed as he reached up and massaged her neck with his hands. He smelled her hair and placed a light kiss on her neck. She shivered. This was almost heaven, she thought. His arms relaxed around her, holding her around her waist. He wanted to touch her all over. He knew getting in this position with her was chancy. He knew he wanted more than this, but he didn't want to go too fast. The music, the whirl of the tub, holding her was relaxing to him. He missed being close with someone, loving someone. Gabriella felt so right in his arms. He shifted and her head rested on his shoulder. Once again, he kissed her head. After an hour, he turned off the tub, looked at her sleeping form, slipped out from behind her. He took two large towels and placed them on the bed and lifted her out onto them. Dried her off, left her in her suit, tempting though it was to remove it. He dried himself off and changed into his boxers, and lay down beside her. He couldn't resist. Just

for her to lie in his arms To lie in his arms. It was heaven.

Gabriella woke up about 3 am to go to the bathroom. She realized that Troy was in her bed with his arms around her. She got up and went to the bathroom, slipped out of her damp suit and put on her camisole and underwear to sleep in, and crawled back into bed, laying her head on his chest. He snuggled up to her and murmured "Gabi." She didn't even want to think what Troy was doing in her bed. She whispered, "I love you, Troy."

They woke up to the sunlight shining through the slits in the drapes. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabi on the lips. "Gabi, we've got to get going to the boat today."

She stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Troy."

"Come on Gabi, you have to get up and pack."

She said "Umm,hmm" and ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, and snuggled close to him again.

Damn, Troy thought, he could just forget the boat trip and do this all day.

Finally he got her to wake up enough to sit up. "Oh, Troy, it's hard to wake up this morning. I slept so soundly. It must have been the hot tub," and, she looked shyly at him, "and you."

He laughed and tickled her, "Are you saying I put you to sleep, Miss Montez?"

"No, Troy, I feel like I am just waking up." she looked earnestly at him.

"Me, too, Gabi, me too."


	7. Chapter 7

cH7

They reached the pier a few minutes early, and took pictures in front of the boat with Gabi's camera. The boat was a yacht that was rented out for private excursions. The captain and the first mate ran the ship with gourmet cuisine, and fine linens and wines. There was a good assortment of fishing gear for him. They put their gear in the cabin together, with the small full bed made up with the softest sheets. They both noted the one bed, but it felt alright after last night. She sat on the deck as they pulled out, Troy went up to the captain to look at the helm. Soon they were riding the high sea together, and Troy sat next to her and held her hand. They docked off of a small uninhabited island, and got off the ship to picnic on the beach. The food was wonderful, and Troy reached over and kissed her with passion. She responded fully to him, and they kissed for several minutes. Gabriella felt his kisses in the center of her being. She was drawn to him to get closer and closer to him. Troy looked at her, and she could see the desire in his eyes.

"Oh, Gabs, I am trying to go slow; but this feeling for you is intense. I don't want to rush things, but god I want to hold you."

"Troy, we don't know if there is a tomorrow for either of us. We should just go on how we feel, so we don't miss a moment. Even if there is no tomorrow, we'll have today."

"I am trying to hold back, afraid of hurting you because of your loss;" he said.

"Troy, how are we going to be more hurt and alone than we are now? How? We just have to be honest with each other and go forward and hope. We're equal on the loss. Just plain equals. We are both equally vulnerable. But we both deserve to love and be loved just the same, as much or more than anyone on earth."

Her words were so freeing to him. That he and she deserved only to be loved and not the pain they'd endured for years. They had deserved none of what had happened to them. They deserved a chance at happiness.

"So we just go with our feelings, then Gabs?"

"Troy, if you and I both want to do something, we need to not be afraid and do it. No pressure, nothing has to happen. I am just saying if things develop, and we both want it, we should go for it. We never know if there will be a tomorrow, or another chance."

He held her close in response, rubbing her back. "OK, Gabi, we can live for today; but just know that I'll be planning for tomorrow, too, for us; even if it doesn't come; I'll be ready for it. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips again.

"Let's go back to the ship." He took her hand.

Troy fished off the boat while Gabriella slept in the sun in the deck. He threw back his catch. He looked over at her and smiled.

The first mate served the gourmet dinner for two on the upper deck while music played in the background. They laughed and talked together. After dinner, they sat peacefully and looked at the stars. Finally Troy took her hand and led her downstairs. They each took turns in the shower, both glad to be clean. They sat on the bed, and Troy kissed Gabriella with a hint of passion, and lots of tenderness. Things progressed between them; more kissing and touching, more desire. Troy was in his boxers, and Gabriella soon was just in her underwear. They kissed and loved each other; and felt moved to be together. It felt so right to both of them. They both wanted to be as close as they could get to each other. Troy lost himself in the feeling of being with her. For her, Troy filled the emptiness inside of her in so many ways. They lay on the bed together, arms entertwined, Gabriellas head on his chest. Troy was thinking that this was perfect. They slept together all night long. Waking up once to enjoy each other's bodies again.

She awoke with Troy beside her in bed, and she was naked. She remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. She reached over and placed a kiss on Troy's lips. "I love you," she whispered.

Troy was awake and heard those sweet words. He thought, "I love you, too, Gabi. That's why we are living for today, but I am planning for our future together." He was already thinking of how they could be together when they went back to LA. They lived about 2 hours away from each other when there was heavy traffic. That was too far. He was plotting and thinking of where they could live that would be in between where she worked and if he took the coaching job. He thought Taylor lived somewhere near there. Maybe they could find a corporate apartment to share, so they could be together. He wanted that. To be with her in the future.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking into hers and smiled. "Hey beautiful! We had a wonderful night." He leaned over and kissed her.

"It was wonderful, Troy, wasn't it?"

" It was magical."

" You are amazing. I wonder if you are a dream."

"A mirage?"

"I wonder how you could be here with me and be so wonderful in so many ways. I am amazed." 

"I wonder the same thing. How we found each other in the world? It's a miracle."

"Maybe we were ready to find each other now, Gabs. Maybe it had to be the right time." They kissed a long deep kiss again.

Troy fished again as the boat returned to shore. Gabriella read and lay in the sun. She knew she would miss him when this week ended. She kept repeating the mantra; Hold on to what you've got now. There may not be a tomorrow. Carpe Diem. Seize the day. It helped her not to think how she would miss Troy when this ended.

Troy was itching to get back to shore. He was gonna call Chad, and get him to have Taylor call him. He thought she lived in the area he was thinking about. She might know an apartment complex near her they could look at when they got back. There was no question that they needed to be together. This was infinitely better than being alone without Gabi in his life. He was going to do everything to ensure that she stayed close to him. He was thinking further into the future.

Back at the hotel, they kissed and made love again. Gabi thought how Troy could make her feel so alive and loved again. Troy thought the same thing. He called  
Chad and left a message to have Taylor call him.

For dinner, they went to a restaurant attached to a large aquarium. They could eat and then walk around the aquarium to see the local species. It was beautiful Some of the walls were actually walls of water with fish swimming. It was great fun. Then they went back to the hotel and made sweet love to one another, lying in the hot tub again. They both gave into each other completely, with tender loving kisses all around. They dried off, then slept the night together in each other's arms.

Troy got up to run on the beach, and Gabi went with him to look for shells and walk on the beach. While Troy was running, Taylor called him, and he stopped. Yes, he had to endure the questions from Gabi's best friend about what was going on between them. He answered simply, "Taylor, we've found each other. I'm not giving any more details about our relationship because it's private, but it's real and it's serious. I don't want to lose her when she gets back and it's hard to see her because we are so far away. Where do you live in LA. Isn't it somewhere in this area? Yeah. I was thinking that it's about a half hour from Gabi's work and from the Lakers work out gym. We can go to our houses on the weekends, but I want her to look with me at some places where we could be together easily. I don't want her to slip away from me. Do you know if there are any corporate apartments, you know furnished already, all one price, etc? A couple? Could you look up the phone numbers, websites, and addresses for me, please and email them to me. Yes, I want to take her to look when we get home. Oh, and it's a surprise. OK? Thanks so much, Taylor."

Taylor immediately called Chad, "Get up, Chad! Listen to this. He wants to look at some furnished apartments near me so it's closer for both of them to get to work and be together. Together, Chad. No he wouldn't tell me anything about whether they're sleeping together. If fact, he said their relationship is private, so I expect they are."

"OMG, Taylor. This is so great. Do you know he's not even looked at a woman much less kissed or slept with anyone since his wife died. He's waking up to live again. I've worried so much about him. Gabi is such a great person, and she'll really love him."

"Tay, let's meet today and look for apartments for them. If they move in together, I expect they'll get married, soon. Then, they'll buy a house together, then have a baby. Aww, I can't wait."

"Chad, I really think Troy and I are the only two people in the whole world that know that you are a hopeless romantic. You are worse than me, you know. I have just gotten to their wedding in my head." She laughed. "Wow, I guess I can believe it's taken this Troy this long to grieve, you know. He was always a deeper person than he seemed on the surface."

"You should see the women than throw themselves at basketball players, Tay, too. He could have different one every night if he wanted. But never."

"What about you Chad, have you taken advantage of it, Mr. Jock?" She was curious to know. Chad was never dating when she talked to him.

"No way, Tay. I would have died from all of the diseases I would have caught if I'd done that. Eww!" Taylor laughed. "I have dated some girls, I'm not saying I haven't; but it's only been a handful over the years, Tay!" "I've really put more effort into fixing up Troy. It's much easier and much more fun. I'll have to figure out what to do with myself, if I get him married off, Tay. That's scary."

"Chad." she shook her head


	8. Chapter 8

cH8

She saw him walking toward her and waved. He was talking on his cell phone! He waved back and closed his cell phone and jogged down to her. She wondered who he was talking to.

"Who was that so early?"

He glanced at her slyly. "Someone you know and love, so don't worry. I've got a surprise up my sleeve for when we get home."

She looked quizzically at him. He was planning something for her after their vacation. It made her feel warm inside and brought a smile to her face.

"I told you that we can live for the day, in case there is no tomorrow; but that I am planning for the future like there is one."

"Oh, God, I love you, Troy." She pressed herself against him and hugged him tight, with tears in her eyes. All of her emotion was on her face for him to see, and he embraced it and her. He wanted all of it. It was real and her. And god how he wanted her--forever. He knew she was afraid to think beyond the moment. Too afraid of being left again, of losing someone she loved, of losing him, of believing he was real.

"I love you, Gabi. I am never going to let you out of my life again." He whispered in her ear as he held her. Then he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

They pulled apart and walked back to the hotel for breakfast. It was a amazing how comfortable they were just eating breakfast. Holding hands. They went upstairs to change into their suits. Today was the last full day before going back to LA. They were going to lie on the beach and play in the ocean; just be with each other for one last day alone. He'd moved his return flight so that they'd be together. They went out to eat and danced together again. Back at the hotel, they made sweet love again; each more comfortable with the other; but with love and passion between them.

Going to the airport the next day together in a limo, Gabriella was amazed at how she she wished she could stay on the island with him forever. Troy reminded her that they would still have each other when they got back to their normal lives. He had a comforting, reassuring answer for everything she worried about. "This is only the beginning of our lives together. Remember, I have a plan for us. When you can handle planning the future, you are welcome to join in; but I'm making sure we have a plan at this point for our future. You are too important to me to leave things to chance."

They touched down at the airport, after sleeping on the plane; and were sort of groggy. Troy got a limo for both of them which made no sense since they lived so far away from each other, but she didn't protest. She wanted to be with him until the last possible moment. He made a cell phone call to Taylor who agreed to meet them at her apartment to go looking for a place for them to live together. She and Chad had scoured the corporate apartments near them, and picked out two that were the best choices they thought. Both had security, great gyms and pools. Well furnished with new furniture, linens,etc. Close to both Taylor and Chad so they wouldn't miss a minute of their drama. Both were a reasonable commuting distance for both of them. They were well located for shopping, dining out. One had a better view of the city, a larger great room with a higher ceiling and an extra room for an office/guest room and was more expensive. Taylor knew if Gabi found out the price of either, she'd balk. They'd keep that info under wraps for Troy. They both liked the bigger one, but they wanted them to have a choice. Really, Taylor and Chad had had a great time together looking for them. They'd enjoyed spending the time together. They'd always gotten along and were comfortable with each other.

Troy had the limo pull into Taylor's apartment complex. Gabi stirred from her sleep. "Troy, this is Taylor's apartment, not mine. You're confused, honey."

"Gabi, it's ok. We're using Taylor's as a place to get dropped off before we go home. I called her."

They got out of the limo and took their bags into Taylor's.

Chad and Taylor met them there with big grins on their faces, like they knew everything that had happened within the last week. "Hey, best friends. We're so glad you are back." Taylor gave both Gabi and Troy and hug. "So glad you stopped by. So glad you are together."

Gabi looked at Troy. "How do you two know all of this already? Oh, I remember, the phone call. So this is the surprise, Troy? Our best friends to welcome us home? Thanks."

"Not the whole surprise, I hope. You guys do your research?"

"Eye, Eye, captain," said Chad.

"Guys, I have got to go to the ladies room,excuse me." and Taylor showed Gabi where to go.

After they left the room, Chad said, "Man, she hasn't changed a bit has she? She is beautiful, as always, Troy. You are doing the right thing.man."

"Chad, I can't let her slip away. She is really, really wonderful. I can't say that enough."

Gabi and Taylor returned, and Taylor said," let's go out and eat something and look around", winking at Troy.

"This is such a great neighborhood. You can walk almost anywhere to eat, shop, and there are bike paths everywhere, too."

"Let's eat here across from this great apartment building. I wanted to live there when I moved here, but they had nothing available, then. This is really close to everything here. How far do you live from here, Chad?"

"Oh, about 3 blocks. This is a great area, safe to walk around. I run in a park about a block from here that is huge. They planned it when they were developing this area."

When they were through eating, Taylor stood up and said, "Let's run over here, I want to see if they have anything available now. I would love to have access to a pool like theirs."

They followed her across the street. She talked to a woman in the office and then took off up the elevator. They followed of course. Chad was bouncing. Gabi was confused.

She had no idea what they were doing; but she was glad to see Taylor and Chad. Right off the elevator, Taylor opened the door, and Gabi walked into the great room, filled with light. Lovely furnishings, warm, inviting. She showed her the office guest room and the kitchen. Then, they walked into the bedroom which was set up with a king size bed. double dressers for their clothes and a large walk in closet. The bathroom had a large whirlpool tub, dual sinks. Just perfect.

"Taylor this is beautiful, do you think you need something this large just for you? Does it come with furniture, or can you get it without? I know you have a ton of stuff."

"Let's go and look at the pool and gym area, then we can come in and sit down a while."

After seeing the pool area and the guys drooling over the gym equipment, they went back to the apartment. "Well, what do you all think?" asked Taylor.

Chad said, "I think it's perfect, Tay, what do you guys think?," he asked Troy.

"Great job, guys. Perfect location, great amenities, good size, parking. What do you think, Gabi?"

"I love it. I do think it's a little big for Taylor, though, but if it feels right to her. When is your lease up, Tay?"

"Chad, come out here on the balcony a minute." He followed Taylor out.

Troy said, "Gabi, I have a confession to make. I had Taylor look around for a place for us to be together. She found this. You don't have to say yes, right now, but think about it. This is the surprise. I want to be with you, not across the city, hours away. This is close to the Lakers gym and close to your work, not to mention close to Taylor and Chad. We can check in on our own houses periodically until we decide what the future holds. But the important thing is that we'd be together. I don't want you to slip away. I'm planning, remember. I don't want to be away from you. I love you, Gabi."

She looked up at him, and smiled into his blue eyes. She'd say yes to anything just to be with him a moment longer, she thought. This was THE surprise. "Troy, yes, I want to be with you. Yes, we can do this. It will be so much better and easier this way. I love you, Troy. I can't believe you planned this."

Troy walked to the glass door and knocked for Taylor and Chad to come back in. "Guys, she said yes!"

"Yea!" they cheered. "Do you want to see the other two choices, or are you sold on this one? The one is smaller and doesn't have the high ceiling and the extra room for the office. There is another 3 bedroom one available, but I thought that might be too big and too expensive with your other houses."

"Tay, this is perfect. We can move right in since it's furnished. We won't have to spend a night alone."

"That was the idea. I didn't want us to be apart, Gabi."

"Guys, isn't he wonderful!" Gabi said, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling up at him.

"You both are wonderful together, guys. You are turning Chad and me into hopeless romantics. We just want you to know that we're really happy for you both. There is no one better for each of you than you."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

It was amazing how seamless beginning their life together was. Maybe that's the way it is when you're in love and you want it to work, thought Gabi. They went to her condo first to get her clothes for work and clean out her fridge and cabinets of food. Troy liked the warmth of her condo, but it was small. He liked the way she had decorated it. She bought it after she took the job she had, so had always lived alone there. They picked up some of her kitchen utensils and favorite dishes to take. They picked up her car and home computer, too. Troy went through her DVD's and CD's to bring a few of those along. She made a few notes of other things to bring the next trip. She forwarded her home phone to her cell phone, and grabbed her answering machine for the new apartment. She went to the post office to forward her mail. That really made the move seem real to her, that she and Troy were building a life together.

On Sunday they went to his house. It seemed so still and lifeless to her. No wonder it had been hard for Troy to be here alone. It barely seemed anyone lived here. Troy felt it, too. It almost felt hollow, so different than their new apartment together. Definitely part of his past, thought Troy. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and hugged him when she saw the pensieve look on his face. He reached down and kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her close to feel her comfort and warmth. Gabriella looked at the wedding picture on the wall of Troy and Cindy with their joy etched in their smiles and thought how sad it all was. She didn't feel jealous at all, just sad. She held Troy closer and rubbed his back. Troy buried his face in her hair, and took a deep breath. He felt he was finally saying goodbye to his life with Cindy. It was sad to him, but a relief, too. There was hope for his future with Gabriella, and he was so thankful for it. Finally. They took his flat screen TV and surround sound set up, a lot of his clothing, his laptop and stereo, some DVD's and CD's, but not much else. Gabi couldn't believe there was so little food in the house to clean out. Troy sheepishly admitted to unlimited take out. It was good to laugh, though. It felt so good to Troy to close the door and leave his old life behind, to start a new one with Gabi.

On the drive back to the apartment, he took Gabriella's hand in his and laced their fingers together, and said "I am so thankful you are in my life, Gabi, never more so than today. Thank you."

She touched her lips to his fingers with a soft kiss with tears in her eyes. " I love you, Troy. We are meant to love each other." He answered with a smile and squeezed her hand.

Gabi went back to work as scheduled, and Troy began a coaching position with the Lakers for now. It was easy for him as he knew what to do. Gabi's commute was much easier on her from the new apartment. They planned meals, shopped, cooked togther. Took long walks in the park near the apartment in the evening. Met up with Taylor and Chad at least twice a week for a meal. Taylor loved the pool at their apartment, so she came over frequently to use it. Somehow, Chad always knew when, though. Gabi was so glad they were a part of their lives again. Chad's silly antics were always good for a laugh for all of them. They loved to go to concerts and movies together, too.  
Troy was so happy and fulfilled with Gabi in his life. He never felt the intense aloneness that he'd lived with for years. Even when Gabi wasn't with him, he felt her warmth and her love. He couldn't believe it sometimes that he'd found her again.

Troy's parents called to tell him that they had a 3 hour layover at the airport on their way to Hawaii for a vacation. Heck, he'd hardly seen or talked to them at all because they just got back from China. They were making the most of their retirement. Troy decided that this would be as good a time as any to let them know his secret. He told them he'd pick them up and take them out to dinner, so they could meet a friend of his. His mom immediately jumped on him, asking questions, if it was a girlfriend, etc. Troy told her that he wanted it to be a surprise, but that they knew her well already, so not to worry. His dad took the phone from his mom, hearing her squealing; and asked what was going on. Troy laughed and told him the same thing, that he wanted it to be a nice surprise for them. "OK, we'll be there. I know we're not going to get anymore out of you tonight. You know I'm gonna have to deal with your mom, though, don't you, for hours about this. Thanks, son." They laughed together. Troy knew his parents would be happy for him. His mom had talked to him a hundred times about getting out there and dating again, and his dad had talked to him about it, too, but not nearly as much. He figured they both deserved the tease of waiting until they met at the airport.

Finally, the day came when the Boltons were coming through LA. Troy took the day off, but Gabi was gonna work and meet them at the restaurant. Troy picked them up at the airport, and his mom was beside herself. "Where is she, Troy?" she said as she hugged him. His dad just rolled his eyes at him about his mom.

"Mom, we're meeting her at the restaurant. She had to work today."

"She works? So she's not a NBA groupie or cheerleader?"

"Yes, mom, she works at a very impressive job. She's very highly educated. I couldn't find someone more educated, in fact."

"You say we've met before?"

"I'm not giving you any more hints, mom, except to say she's beautiful and wonderful. I love her and you will love her. Trust me. You will be so happy, I know it."

"You love her already? Isn't this fast? Are you sure she's not taking advantage of you?"

"Mom, I am the man. Shouldn't you be asking if I am taking advantage of her?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed.

"Troy, the most amazing thing is that you are laughing, and obviously happy. We've wanted to see you be happy for so long. I'm glad."

"Here we are. This is a great restaurant, you guys will love it."

They walked in, and Troy asked for a table reservation under the name Bolton. They walked in and Gabi looked up, and smiled lovingly at him. She got up and walked over to them and Troy took her in his arms and hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Troy's mom smiled as she realized it was Gabriella Montez. She opened her arms and gave her the biggest hug she could, "Gabriella, dear, it's been so long since we've seen you. Oh, my gosh, you've found Troy! This is wonderful! She hugged her again. There were tears in her eyes. She and Jack had loved Gabriella all through school when she'd been friends with Troy. "You have grown up so much, you are just beautiful!" She hugged her again.

Troy intervened at this point and got his mom to sit down. "Oh, I just can't get over this. This is so great! I am so happy for you both." She wiped her eyes.

Jack gave Gabi a friendly hug and said, "Gabriella, so good to see you again. You know we've always loved you. I am glad Troy found you." The waiter came and brought water, and they ordered drinks and an appetizer.

Mrs. Bolton calmed down a lot. She had to find out more details. "Troy, you should have told me when you first met her."

"Mom, we had to get to know each other again. Don't take it personally." Troy said dryly. Gabi and Jack laughed.

"Tell me how you all met. When did this happen?"

"We met on vacation, mom, on the beach. We just happened to be on the same beach alone on vacation at the same time. We recognized each other and started talking, then went out to eat, talked some more. We went shopping together, boating together. We decided that we were meant to meet again, so have kept up our relationship since we came back. We both live in LA."

Jack and Troy excused themselves for a few minutes, and Diane kept asking Gabi questions like an excited teenager. "Gabi, what are you doing now?"

"I work for X pharmaceutical company, I have a PhD in biochemistry."

"I knew you would do something wonderful, Gabi, you are so smart. I thought I'd heard you had married a few years ago?"

"I did. I married a fellow grad student, but he died of cancer about a year after that. I've been alone and just working since then."

"Oh, dear, you and Troy have a lot in common, then. You know he hasn't dated since his wife died. I thought I'd never see him happy again. I worried so much about him."

"Troy and I have talked about this a lot, Mrs. Bolton. We are helping each other move forward with our new relationship. He is a truly wonderful man, and I love him. Troy is my first relationship since my husband died, too. I think we were just now ready for it."

"Oh, dear, this sounds so meant to be. I am so thankful. So how long have you been together? What do you think the future holds? You are a half a year younger than Troy, right?"

"Mrs. Bolton, we've been together about 4 months, now, but we are serious about loving each other. When we met, I told Troy that we had to take advantage of the moment, that we never knew what tomorrow holds; and Troy told me that he would live to get the most out of today, but he'd be planning our future, so when it came; he'd be ready. I think you have to ask him about the future."

When Troy and Jack returned, Gabi went to the ladies room. Mrs. Bolton immediately asked Troy, "You are going to marry her, aren't you, Troy? When are you asking her? When can I start planning? You two aren't getting any younger. Gabi has several years left to have children, though, you know. Does her mother know yet? When can I call her? I can't wait. Grandchildren."

"Well, Troy, I guess you don't have any worries about whether mom will approve, son." Jack laughed. Troy just shook his head.

"Mom, we are just building our relationship; and we want it to be solid. Yes, I have a sort of timetable in my mind about marriage; and if it looks like I am going to ask her, I will tell you. Then you can plan. We are actually going to go to Albequerque to see her mom soon and tell her that we are dating. After that, you two can gossip about us all you want. The most important thing is that we love each other, and that we are together. We are so blessed to have found each other."

Gabi returned to the table, and smiled. Troy put his arm around her and kissed her, "Ears burning?"

She laughed. "Should they be?"

"Only because I said that we are so blessed to have found each other."

"That we are, Troy, that we are."

They ate their meal while Jack and Troy discussed the new coaching position. Gabi talked about her work some more for them. Too soon, the time passed and they had to go catch the plane. They took them back to the airport and hugged them good bye. Gabi and Troy watched them board the plane and waved. Gabi hugged him close. "Your parents are wonderful, Troy. They love you so much." She smiled.

"They've always loved you, too, Gabi; and now more than ever."

Troy and Gabi took a long weekend to go to visit her mother in September. Gabi had called her and told her she was bringing a friend who lived in Albequerque with her. She figured it was Taylor. She knew her mom would be thrilled that she was dating again. She'd never tell her she had moved in with Troy already, though. Her mom would probably flip. Exactly where they should stay, she wasn't sure about. She hoped that Troy would agree to stay in the guest room. He'd probably think it was funny. They drove to the airport after work on Thursday evening. It was a short hour flight to Albequerque. Snuggled together on the plane, Gabi brought up the sleeping arrangements. "Troy, you know mom doesn't know we are dating and this will be a surprise. I'm not sure she'd be comfortable with us in my room. It might be weird. You know she's a bit old fashioned."

"You are really worried about this aren't you, Gabi?" Troy asked and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I could stay at my parent's house, if you want."

"No, I want you there so she can see how wonderful you are, and we can spend time together. Would it be ok if you just stayed in the guest room? I don't want you to feel like I don't want you to stay with me, but I just don't want it to be awkward with my mom."

"How about we just make up for the couple nights apart when we get home, Gabi," Troy winked at her an kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks, Troy, you are the best."

The flight landed in Albequerque, and they rented a car. They drove to her mom's house and it was almost dark when they arrived. The drove up and got out of the car, and walked slowly up to her house, hand in hand. Gabi opened the door, to find her mom reading on the couch. "Gabi, you're home," she went to the door and hugged Gabi. "Now who do you have with you? Troy, my goodness, I haven't seen you since you graduated high school." She took his hand. "Come on in this house and let's sit down."

They came in and sat on the sofa. "Troy, how have you been? How did you and Gabi run into each other?" She was clearly curious about why he was there.

"Mrs. Montez, Gabi and I are dating. We met on vacation, and decided that we wanted to stay in touch. We ran into my parents in LA, so we thought we'd come to visit you here." Troy reached over and took Gabi's hand in his, and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"That's fantastic, you two. Gabriella, I'm thrilled, but I can't believe you managed to keep this to yourself. Troy, you know she hasn't dated since John died. I've been after her to look around and find someone, but she never did. And now, she found you, which is incredible."

"Mrs. Montez, I hadn't dated either since my wife died 5 years ago. When Gabi and I met again, it seemed like it was meant to be. You know what a wonderful woman she is, and I know that, too. I couldn't let her slip away."

"This is the best news I have had in years. I am so glad you have come."

Gabi and her mom went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks while Troy went and got their luggage from the car.

"Gabriella Montez, you couldn't let me in on a secret as big as dating Troy Bolton?" her mom said in the kitchen.

"Mom, I wanted to make sure the relationship lasted and was solid. I didn't want to get my or your hopes up. Troy is like a dream to me in so many ways. I would never have imagined meeting him again, much less loving each other."

"I know dear, it's been so hard for you."

"It's been hard for both Troy and me, the last 5 years. I think we are so blessed to have met each other again. To be able to give the love that we have to each other, when we've both been so lonely."

"So are you two thinking that this is a serious long term thing, or is it too early to know.?"

"Mom, really, when we met; I told him that we should live each day to the fullest, since we never know what will happen tomorrow. So Troy said he'd do that, but that he'd plan our future in case it happened. So I'm leaving it in his hands for now. He's the planner, but don't bug him, please. The future will happen as it's meant to be."

Troy heard Mrs. Montez and Gabi talking, and decided he'd brief Mrs. Montez on his plans later. He knew she'd worry.

Troy walked in and sat down, and ate with them. Mrs. Montez finally said she was going to bed. "You two can sleep wherever you'd like, in Gabi's room or in the guest room."

If you all want to share a bathroom, use the one in Gabi's room, please."

Gabi looked at Troy with a sly smile on her face. Tacit approval for them to sleep together from her mom. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Goodnight, you two. See you in the morning." as she went through the kitchen door.

Troy reached down and kissed Gabi slowly and tenderly. "See you worried for nothing about the sleeping situation. Your mom's a modern woman now. Or it might be she likes and trusts me. I really don't want to do any noisy lovemaking in this house, it's too quiet, though. We'll still have some make up sessions when we get home." Troy smiled. Gabi hugged him close.

They were both tired and settled in Gabi's room. Cuddled up in her full size bed, they slept in each other's arms like they usually did. Troy woke up early to hear GAbi's mom making coffee in the kitchen. He got up and pulled on his jeans and went down stairs. He wanted to reassure Mrs. Montez that he was serious about his relationship with Gabi.

Troy walked into the kitchen and greeted Mrs. Montez good morning. He said, " I heard Gabriella telling you I am the future planner in the relationship last night. She was so afraid of losing someone that she loved that she only wanted to live one day at a time when we first met. I told her that I would do that, but I was planning for tomorrow in case it came. So I do have plans and she knows that. She doesn't know what they are, but I'll discuss them with her when it's time. I was thinking about giving her a ring at Christmas and looking at a spring wedding, if she'll agree to that. But please don't tell her that. I don't want her to worry. Please don't tell my mom yet either, I haven't told them that, yet."

"Troy, thank you for telling me. I'll understand if things change, but I am so glad you are wanting to marry her. She's a wonderful daughter and I want the best for her. She deserves a chance at happiness, as do you."

"She's given me a new chance at life, Mrs. Montez. Every day, I am thankful that we are together."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They were back in LA; and back at work. Taylor and Chad came over for dinner at least once a week; and they met at a restaurant at least one other time. Gabi and Troy continued to build their relationship, talking sometimes late into the night about deep thoughts and memories, and future dreams. They had long talks about their lost loves and the grief after they lost them

Troy had frozen himself out to almost everyone except Chad and his parents; he focused on basketball during the season and exercise on the off season. He admitted to Gabi that every female had been a turn off for years. The more sexy, available, made up, and dumb they seemed; the more he wanted to run. He admittedly gave none of the females who threw themselves at him a chance. He simply didn't want to. They didn't seem real to him; and they all seemed to want to lure him into a sex trap. He had gotten to the point after a couple of years that he thought he'd just be alone for the rest of his life. It was easier to think that way; to close the door before some woman started talking to him. He had been thinking that way for 3 years before he ran into Gabi.

Telling her these things helped Gabi understand him more. He sheepishly admitted to Gabi that he was enjoying looking at her body on the beach before he realized it was her. He told her that he surprised himself by doing that, because he'd tuned things like that out for years. He wasn't sure if it was because he could gaze at her secretly that he let himself do it; or if she was so hot he couldn't help himself. That admission brough a long laugh to both of them. Gabi responded," I am so glad that I am the woman who woke you up." She kissed him with passion and all of the love in her heart. "I mean look at you; heart, soul, mind, body; you are the most incredible man I could have dreamed of and you are with me." And she kissed him again. Gabi made him feel like he was the most valuable treasure in the world to her; his very soul and being. She didn't care about his money or fame; only about his love and his happiness. A miracle to him. She made him realise that they both deserved each other and the happiness they had as much as anyone else in the world. And he valued that. He treasured the simple things like waking up next to her in the morning. Going grocery shopping together. Someone to plan things with. Someone to watch a movie with on a rainy evening. He wanted them to grow old together. He wanted to see their children and watch them grow up with her. He knew he was in love with Gabriella to the core of his soul.

Gabriella told Troy about her grief after John's death; told her some about her and John's relationship. How he wasn't very affectionate with her, but kind,gentle,respectful, and very smart. Their sex life was ok; but brief. After they married, they only had 3 months together before he became ill. She really missed him when he died. He had been a good friend as much or more than a husband. It almost seemed unreal for a while to her. They barely had a chance together before he was taken away. There was little passion in their marriage; but she really didn't know about that until she found it with Troy. Troy reached over and grabbed her hand at this and kissed it. Gabby had been asked out and fixed up after a couple of years had passed, but those times had made her decide to just give up the dating scene.

She told Troy, that she just couldn't help it with him. He was like a magnet that drew her to him; and she couldn't help herself. That was how he'd worked his magic. She told him it was his irresistable charm and good looks, hot body, and incredible depth as a person that drew her to him. Troy responed that it his whole being was drawn to her like he couldn't get to her fast enough when he met her again. She felt the same way. Throw caution to the wind. Get your heart broken. Who cares if I can be with Troy for a moment. Troy smiled. He'd felt the same way, but he knew they'd be together forever. He knew they'd be together because he'd never let her go once he'd found her. Knowing how valuable and rare love is helped them recognize it in the other. They could lie in each other's arms and be happy forever.

Gabi and Troy talked of children in the future. Whether they'd like a boy or girl or both and how many. Gabi wanted Troy to have a boy to play basketball with and Troy wanted Gabi to have a little girl who was beautiful with her hair and very smart. They laughed at this. Gabi asked if he could stand her being big as a basketball if she got pregnant. Troy laughed and said one of his friends said sex was great when his wife was pregnant. Gabi hit him on the arm and sent him a sly smile.

Troy still wasn't sure what he wanted to do or where he wanted to live in the future. They talked about him doing everything from coaching basketball to going back to school. They talked about where to live to raise the kids. Whether they wanted to live near family and friends. Whether Gabi wanted to work if she had kids. What kind of house and neighborhood they would want. These topics were never closed because they had endless possiblilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor and Chad were closer than ever. They had stayed friends since high school but had never dated each other. Chad always acted like the hot NBA player, but the truth was he usually dated girls he was set up with from the team. Somebody's cousin or sister would get set up with him; and he'd take them out to dinner or to a play a time or two when they were visiting from Kansas or somewhere; never to see them again. The rest of the time, he hung out with Taylor. Usually dinner and a movie on the weekend; a couple dinners during the week. During basketball season, it was so much harder to see each other. Taylor would go to the games at home, but then Chad would be whisked out of town to the next away game. He'd try to call when the time was ok in both time zones. And it had gone along this way for years. Taylor worked at her prestigious job in accounting and business; built her career; yet had this close friendship with Chad. She often wondered what it meant; but never questioned Chad because it meant so much to her to have him in her life. Gabi never put pressure on her to talk about it. Troy might have had the greatest insight into Chad's perception of what it meant; but he'd never say a word to either of them.

Troy called Taylor to set up a time to go shopping for an engagement ring for Gabi. They were both taking off of work one afternoon to keep it a secret. Troy had scouted a few jewelry stores already, and had picked out a few possibilities; but he knew Taylor would know Gabi's taste and what she'd like better than anyone. They went to several stores, and finally Taylor agreed with Troy on a beautiful oval diamond with two side triangular diamonds in a platinum setting. It was simple and beautiful. Along the way she had seen a few rings; and said she'd like their styles. Troy thought after a while that it was sort of sad for Taylor looking at the rings. She didn't seem sad, but he knew that she was thinking about whether she'd ever marry. Troy decided to take her to a coffee shop to talk some more. They talked about the way he'd propose to Gabi, and whether to give her the ring on Christmas eve or Christmas Day.

Finally Taylor said to Troy something like, "I don't know whther I will ever marry, Troy. I worry that Chad and I are such close friends that we'll never need to meet someone else; and we'll just go on like this forever." She smiled a sad smile.

"You love him, don't you Tay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I know I am obvious, but I do. I don't think he'll ever see me as a girlfriend, though."

"Taylor, Chad is hinting at retiring after next season. Do you know what that means?"

"No more running around for months during basketball season?" She smirked.

"Do you know what Chad really thinks of you?"

Taylor said, " I might be afraid to know, Troy."

"Marriage material. Now don't ask me what that means, except he scares off every interested guy with that description of you, deliberately. Keeps them away from you. Notice how he keeps you close to him; so you don't have any time to look around at other guys. Another hint is that NBA player facade he gives off to strangers is total bull. Mr. Chad Danforth is about as old fashioned as it comes. He also has told me he has no intention of marrying until his basketball career is over. He saw Cindy and me and told me it was just too hard to have a relationship being on the road."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Listen closely to the first sentence. Chad is hinting at retiring after next season. See if you can put it all together, Taylor? I don't know this stuff as fact, but this is what I am thinking will happen."

"But how do you know he thinks of me as even a girl he'd date? He's not even kissed me seriously, Troy."

"Remember the stuff about being old fashioned; and you being marriage material, Tay. You aren't fling material. I expect that as the time approaches when he's gonna retire, Chad will start to officially "date" you. Just watch and see. For me this will be a real soap opera unfolding. I will really enjoy it, and Gabi will, too. You know Chad will do some stupid stuff, and get tongue tied, and silly; and you will have to rescue him from himself, Tay. That's one reason I am giving you this head's up. So you will know what's going on."

"Troy, do you mean that I have been waiting around for over ten years for Chad's plan to unfold before my eyes? That he has just thought that I'd be there when the time comes to marry? "

"Taylor, he's pretty much ensured you'd be there when he's ready to marry. Think how much he values you, your relationship with him, that he'd just keep you with him until the time comes to marry. Yeah, he's a silly guy, but he's been serious about you forever, since high school.'

"Troy, if it was anyone but you, I would never believe this whole thing."

"Tay, he's gonna need your help and cooperation to pull the whole thing off. You're gonna need to act surprised, you know?"

"I will be surprised, but you're right, I would probably faint if he asked me out on an official date, if you hadn't told me all this. You know it does make me feel sort of special to him."

"Trust me, you are. I know that, Taylor."

"Troy, thanks for making me feel better."


End file.
